1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to control of incoming telephone calls, and more particularly, to simulating “in use” signals to prevent incoming calls from ringing telephones connected to the same line.
2. Background
It may be desirable to prevent incoming telephone calls, from time to time, from ringing the telephone. Simply disconnecting the telephone does not provide an adequate solution for this purpose.
The prior art provides a variety of mechanical solutions as well as complex electrical systems.
See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,584 which discloses a do-not-disturb adapter (including a rotating cam) for telephone receivers. Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,301, Publication number US 2004/0174970 A1 discloses another mechanical telephone line isolation device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,839 discloses a timed telephone ring silencer device.
I have invented an inexpensive electrical apparatus and method for simulating an “in use” signal to prevent incoming calls from ringing telephones connected to the same line. I provide a timing controller means for setting and resetting time intervals; which is repeatable, which provides for “do-not-disturb” and which can be easily switched on and off.